MY AKUMA DARLING
by LangitSenjaKJI
Summary: Dulu saat Sehun masih kecil, dia sering bermain dengan Jongin. Namja misterius yang selalu muncul di malam bulan purnama. Tapi, Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Sehun telah beranjak memasuki usia 17 tahun, dan Jongin...tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali. Ia berniat menikahi Sehun dan membawanya kedunianya! Dunia mana! KAIHUN! KAI!SEME, SEHUN!UKE. YAOI! BL! CHAP 1 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**MY AKUMA DARLING**

* * *

Hi! Hallo!

Disini aku ingin menawarkan kalian ff pertama aku di dunia per-fanfictionan ini . Debute aku hehehe.

Biasanya aku hanya suka review dengan _name_ LangitSenja.

Disini aku hanya me _remake_ salah satu komik karya KITAMURA AKI dengan judul SECRET DARLING.

Minhae, aku masih amatiran. Masih butuh banyak belajar. Aku pun masih sangat tidak pede mengetik. Apalagi menuangkan ide-ide dari otakku sendiri huhuhu.

Jadilah aku me _remake_ komik ini~

Mohon bantuan dan petuahnya /sungkem/

* * *

 **Pair : KaiHun! Kim Jongin!Seme x Oh Sehun!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

* * *

Dulu ketika Sehun masih kecil, dia sering bermain dengan Jongin. Namja misterius yang selalu muncul di malam bulan purnama. Kedua anak tersebut pun mengikrarkan janji untuk menikah ketika dewasa , Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya dan tidak pernah muncul lagi.

10 tahun pun berlalu. Sehun telah beranjak memasuki usia 16 tahun, dan Jongin...tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya kembali! Lebih gilanya, dia berniat menikahi Sehun dan membawanya kedunianya! Dunia mana?! Whoaa.. _this is so confushing_!

 _How? Interesting guys? Let me know, please.._


	2. Chapter 1

**MY AKUMA DARLING**

* * *

Hi! Ini ff pertama aku di dunia per-fanfictionan. Ff _debute_ aku!

Biasanya aku hanya suka review dengan _name_ LangitSenja.

Disini aku me _remake_ salah satu komik karya KITAMURA AKI dengan judul SECRET DARLING.

Minhae, aku masih amatiran. Masih butuh banyak belajar. Aku pun masih sangat tidak pede mengetik. Apalagi menuangkan ide-ide dari otakku sendiri huhuhu. Tapi disini aku mencoba me _remake_ dengan sedikit ide dari otak pas-pasanku

 _Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Pair : KaiHun! Kim Jongin!Seme x Oh Sehun!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

* * *

Tulisan cetak miring berarti flashback.

 _Here we go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"_ _Sehunnie, suatu hari saat aku sudah besar, aku pasti akan jadi kuma yang hebat!". Ungkap Jongin kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun._

 _"_ _Ehhh, kuma?". Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin sambil membayangkan Jongin menjadi kuma (beruang)._

 _"_ _Nde, kalau sudah tercapai... Jongin akan menikahi hunnie. Hunnie, mau kan?"._

 _"_ _Mmhh.. baiklah Jonginnie, hunnie mau!". Jawab Sehun riang sambil tersenyum lucu hingga matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit. Mereka berdua lalu berputar-putar sambil tertawa bahagia._

* * *

Ah. Kenangan di masa lalu. Jongin. Cinta pertamaku.

10 tahun telah berlalu. Tapi dia...

"Gyahahaha!". Ledakan tawa terdengar berasal dari salah satu ruang kelas sekolah elit Sunflower High School yang hanya diisi segelintir siswa, karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat jadi banyak siswa yang berhamburan entah itu kekantin, taman, toilet, perpustakaan, ruang ekskul, atau hanya berdiri sambil bercengkrama satu sama lainnya. Ada 3 orang namja manis duduk di tengah-tengah ruang kelas. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, putih bersih, mempunyai wajah yang tampan, ah ani cenderung manis jika dilihat, hidung mancung, rambut berwarna cokelat madu, mata bulan sabit yang cantik, yeah itu Oh Sehun. Disampingnya, ada namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, mata yang juga sipit tapi dibubuhi _eyeliner_ tipis untuk mempercantik matanya, rambut yang berwarna caramel kemerahan, Byun Baekhyun. Yang terakhir, duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, namja paling pendek diantara lainnya, bermata bulat, berbibir _heart_ , rambut berwarna hitam kelam, ah Do Kyungsoo.

Dua dari mereka tertawa keras sambil mengejek seorang lagi. Oh Sehun. Korban bully-an itu hanya dapat mendengus dengan wajah memerah dan mem-pout kan bibir tipis semerah cherry-nya.

"Lugu sekali!". Kyungsoo bersuara dengan tertawa geli.

"Yahh! Jadi, Oh Sehun.. Kau masih percaya janji itu?". Sembur Baekhyun sambil meminum kopi kalengnya.

"Sebetulnya sih hunnie sudah lupa, tapi kemarin aku memimpikan dia hyung". Sehun menopang pipi dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menyuap bulgoginya sambil memandang keduanya, lalu mendekatkan diri ke Sehun dengan wajah penasaran. "Memangnya, bagaimana Jongin itu hunna?".

"Ahhh, pokoknya dia luar biasa hyung! Dia. Yah, dia selalu muncul di malam bulan purnama. Di depan jendela kamarku, dan mengajakku bermain. Bola matanya emas, kulitnya _tan_ , memakai baju putih, sepatu boots hitam, dan juga mantel berwarna hitam sedikit merah. Yah, mirip seperti Peter Pan". Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Sehun berbicara kini saling berpandangan horror. Lalu...

"Mwooooo! Sehunnah, Sehunnie ku sayang apa kau tidak salah?! Ahh.. Kyung, ja.. jangan jangan.."

"Setan! Aaaaaa~"

"Yaaa! Asal saja! Jonginnie bukan setan! Kakinya menginjak lantai kamarku kok!". Sehun berucap kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hmm begitu ya. Hufthhh". Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega. Mesti mereka masih janggal dengan pernyataan Sehun. Hey! Ada anak yg berbola mata warna emas, muncul di depan jendela kamar, terlebih itu tiap malam bulan purnama! "Nah, lalu kenapa Jongin ingin jadi kuma hunna?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Ehh, kalau itu sih aku sampai sekarang tidak tahu. Habis, Jonginnie tidak pernah datang lagi sejak janji itu diucapkan". Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk sampai tidak mendengarkan lagi apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ah, Sehun jadi sedih memikirkan Jonginnie huhuhu. Apa dulu hunnie hanya berhalusinasi yah. Ah ani! Kan waktu itu ada "itu" yang diberikan Jongin kepada hunnie. Yah. Berarti Jongin nyata!

* * *

Malam harinya setelah makan malam sendirian (well, ini karena orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis) dan meminum susu hangat, Sehun masuk kekamarnya. Kamar yang didominasi warna biru laut, hitam, dan sedikit putih. Dengan interior modern. Terdapat tempat tidur king size yang dipenuhi boneka beruang dan kelinci, disebelah kanannya ada lemari besar dengan cermin dan ada meja rias, disebelah kirinya ada meja belajar dengan rak buku, ada sofa panjang yang empuk, lalu ada jendela berukuran sedang, didekat jendela ada pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamar, di depan kasurnya ada TV, seperangkat PS, lalu ada kamar mandi yang sedikit menjorok kedalam dan didepannya ada _closets_ (ruangan dengan segala macam koleksi topi, tas, sepatu, jaket, jam tangan, cartier, dan lainnya), lalu di dekat pintu kamarnya ada rak dengan banyak buku, komik, kaset, serta boneka.

Sehun sekarang menghamburkan isi meja riasnya sambil sesekali mengerutkan keningnya. "Hyaaa.. sepertinya aku menyimpannya dikotak ini deh. Huh, kok tidak ada sih". Menggerutu dan masih mencari sebuah benda yang diberikan Jongin dulu. "Whoaa ini dia! Huhuhu, jadi kangen dengan Jonginnie~". Cincin pertunangan dari Jongin. Cincin berbentuk mawar biru. Cantik sekali.

"Heee, hunnie ingat waktu kecil dulu cincinnya masih kebesaran, jadi hunnie simpan. Ah, sekarang cincinnya sudah pas!". Sehun tersenyum cantik memandangi cincin tersebut.

Wesshh~~

Tiba-tiba cincin pemberian Jongin yang dipakai Sehun mengeluarkan sinar kebiruan yang menyilaukan seisi ruangan kamar Sehun. "Ehh.. Waeyo?! Cincinnya whoaa...".

"Adududuh... Appo!" . Eyy, seingat Sehun hari ini dia hanya sendiri dirumahnya. Lalu, suara siapa tadi!? Apa rumahnya dimasuki pencuri?! Huaa, omma..appa.. hunnie takut huhuhu.

"Arghh.. Kepalaku terbentur yaampun! Aku sudah terlalu besar untuk bisa masuk dari jendela ini lagi.." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang namja yang terlihat sedang menggerutu sambil sesekali mengelus-elus kepalanya yang telah terbentur jendela kamarnya. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang masih _loading_ dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah. Sehunnie?"

Deg.

"Whooa Sehunnie!"

"Aaaaa pencuri!". Sehun kaget tentu saja. Namja ini tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela kamarnya lalu dengan tidak sopannya memeluk tubuh langsingnya! 'Argghhh apa namja ini gila!? Siapa dia hueee tolong Sehunnie' Batin Sehun nelangsa.

"Hey hey, ini aku.. Jongin! Apa kabar, Sehunnie? Aku kangen sekali denganmu hunnie".

'Jo, Jongin? Jongin yang dulu? Hmm.. Bola matanya emas, kulitnya _tan_ , memakai baju putih, sepatu boots hitam, dan juga mantel berwarna hitam sedikit merah, ah iya malam ini bulan purnama...'

"Kau, betul-betul Jongin?" namja itu mengangguk sambil masih memeluk Sehun.

"Jongin! Benarkah?! Kau sudah besar sekarang, hunnie sampai tidak kenal lagi!"

Jongin terkekeh melihat raut wajah bingung Sehun yang berubah jadi berseri-seri. "Nde, hunnie. Ah, jahat sekali hunnie tidak kenal Jongin lagi. Hunnie sudah melupakan Jongin ya hufthh...". Sehun yang melihat wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba murung pun panik. Ah Sehun yang polos. Lihatlah baik-baik, Jongin bakan sedikit menyeringai sekarang! Ia memang selalu senang mengerjai Sehun, karena wajah panik dan bersalah Sehunnya sangat lucu! Ya, Sehunnya.

"Mi..mianhe nini. Hunnie tidak bermaksud begitu. Mianhe..". Jongin mengulum senyum melihat Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain menghindari pandangannya sambil sesekali menjilat bibir. Ia tau Sehun sekarang sedang merasa bersalah sekaligus gugup. Bahkan tadi ia menyebut nama kecil yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Nini. Ughh, manis sekali hunnie nya saat menyebutnya begitu!

"Hmm, jeongmal? Geurae. Haaa, Sehunnie tidak berubah sama sekali ya? Masih tetap seperti dulu". Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tanda dia merajuk. "Maksud Jongin apa?! Hunnie masih seperti bocah?! Hunnie sudah dewasa nini! Hunnie juga sudah bertambah tinggi. Lihatlah, hunnie sudah setinggi ini! Huh".

"Ahahaha astaga, kau memang tidak berubah hunnie. Yaampun, yang begini kau bilang sudah dewasa eoh? Yang masih meledak-ledak, merengek, dan menggembungkan pipi? Pffthhh..". God. Wajah Sehun memerah menahan kesal dan malu karena ucapan Jongin barusan. Ia men _deathglare_ Jongin dan menampilkan _flat face_ nya. Shit! Sehun yang sudah begini berarti sudah kesal sekali. Jongin menelan ludah dan tertawa gugup.

"Ahahaha Sehunnie, maksudku kau masih sama cantik, manis dan menggemaskannya seperti dulu".

Deg. Jantung sialan! Sehun sebenarnya gugup setengah mati dihadapkan dengan Jongin lagi. _Well guys_ , Jongin masih setengah memeluknya sekarang! Terlebih, Jongin sekarang sangat ughh! Baiklah, Sehun akan menjabarkannya.

'Jongin.. Sekarang berbeda sekali. Tinggi, wajahnya tampan, matanya yang berwarna emas menyala itu terlihat sayu dan tajam, rahangnya tegas, dagunya sedikit belah, bibir tebal merah sexy, badan atletiknya dibalut kemeja putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya tidak seperti hunnie yang kurus, rambutnya hitam kelam, ahh suaranya! Yaampun, suara Jongin sangat sexy! Warna kulit _tan_ nya juga! Ia memakai celana hitam yang pas membalut kaki jenjang kokohnya, sepatu boots hitam, ahh dan mantel hitam dengan sedikit merah itu tentu saja'. Tubuh Jongin didepannya tidak luput dari pandangan Sehun seinchi pun. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin berlutut dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan di dada.

"Sehun. Sebenarnya, malam ini aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kau masih ingat bukan dengan janji kita dulu. Kalau aku sudah besar dan hebat, aku akan menikahimu. Jadi, Sehunnie. Menikahlah denganku. Hiduplah bersamaku. Ikutlah denganku pergi ke duniaku".

'Eehh, me..menikah! Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi?! Apa-apaan Jongin ini! Ia menghilang sejak janji yang ia ucapkan dan tidak muncul lagi selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu sekarang ia mengajakku menikah?! Daebak...' Sehun termenung dengan mengerutkan keningnya sesekali. Melihat Jongin muncul dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja sudah membuatnya bingung. Sekarang, Jongin ingin mengajaknya menikah! Sehun pusing! Lagipula, Sehun masih pelajar! Dan, apa dia serius dengan janji masa kanak-kanak itu? Lalu, Sehun teringat kata-kata Jongin yang mengatakan kalau ia akan menjadi kuma(beruang) yang hebat dulu sebelum menikahinya.

"Tapi kan Jonginnie belum jadi kuma?"

"Eh, kuma?". Kuma? Yang benar saja Jongin yang tampan ini ingin jadi kuma! Jongin terkikik dengan pertanyaan polos Sehun tadi.

"Hunnie mendengarnya kuma ya? Hahaha"

"Ehh, memangnya salah?"

"Salah. Tentu saja salah. Dulu, aku bilangnya ingin jadi **akuma** yang hebat hunnie".

Wesshh~~

Sayap. Muncul sepasang sayap hitam kelam berkilau dengan bagian dalam sayap berwarna perak lumayan besar dari balik punggung tegap jongin.

'Whu..whut?! A.. akuma? Bukan kuma tapi akuma! Akuma! Iblis! Akuma itu iblis! Arghhh.. ja..jadi Jongin?! Hah? I..itu muncul sayap dari punggung Jongin?! Uh.. rasanya kepalaku mulai berputar-putar'. Sehun shock. Ia pucat pasi setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongin terlebih namja itu menampilkan sepasang sayap hitam kelam berkilau sambil mengepak-ngepakkannya pelan.

Brukkk.

"Se, Sehunnie? Ishh.. dasar payah! Hunnie selalu saja ketiduran kalau lagi main". Gerutu Jongin sambil teringat kalau dulu saat ia dan Sehun sedang bermain bersama, Sehun selalu saja ketiduran dan berakhir dengan ia yang menunggui Sehun semalaman. "Ah, ya sudah ku bawa pergi saja sekalian, hihihi. Sehun... you're mine". Smirk.

* * *

 _Whoaa~ Bagaimanakah kelanjutan pertemuan Sehun dengan Jongin kembali? Kemanakah Jongin akan membawa Sehun?_

 _How guys? Segini dulu ya hehe~_

 _Yang ingin ngasih saran dan kritikan silahkan hehe~_

 _Interesting buat lanjut? Review pwease~ Let me know juseyo~_

* * *

Buat yang udah view, terima kasih banyak. Apalagi yang udah mau review huhu /terharu akutuh/kecup basah satu-satu/

 **DayunorinoPEACH** : Ah, hallo salam kenal! Semangat buat kita yang author/writer baru! Iya aku sudah berkunjung ke ff mu kkkk~ lucu sekali! Hwaiting!

 **IzzSuzzie** : Okay, aku sudah mencoba next ini! Hehe thnk you~

 **Babyosh** : Wah iya aku lupa! Hehehe aku masih bingung sm ffn huhu. Baru bikin sih ini hehe thnk u~

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Hy! Sudah aku lanjut ini~ hehe thnk u~

 **Song Soo Hwa** : Iya nih, aku baru berani bikin hehe~ hobby aku lebih ke membaca dan review sih hihihi. Okay ini sdh lanjut~ thnk u~

 **MinnieWW** : Sudah aku lanjut ya~ thnk u~

 **Jeyjong** : Mian, ini baru mau aku publish chap 1 nya. Mianhe, aku gabisa buat gs kayaknya huhu. Dan project Hunkai ku nanti ada kok. Tapi untuk yang ini Kaihun. Mian. Huhu

 **KJIOSH** : Ini sudah aku lanjut ya~ thnk u~

 **ShinNiel97** : Niel! Hihihi thnk u sudah datang kkkk~ ini aku baru mau publish tadi~ thnk you Niel! Hwaiting!

* * *

 **Salam, LangitSenja.**


	3. Chapter 2

**MY AKUMA DARLING**

* * *

Disini aku me _remake_ salah satu komik karya KITAMURA AKI dengan judul SECRET DARLING.

Minhae, aku masih amatiran. Masih butuh banyak belajar. Aku pun masih sangat tidak pede mengetik. Apalagi menuangkan ide-ide dari otakku sendiri huhuhu. Tapi disini aku mencoba me _remake_ dengan sedikit ide dari otak pas-pasanku

 _Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Pair : KaiHun! Kim Jongin!Seme x Oh Sehun!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI. Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

* * *

Tulisan _cetak miring_ berarti flashback

 _Here we go!_

* * *

 ** _Preview..._**

 _Sayap. Muncul sepasang sayap hitam kelam berkilau dengan bagian dalam sayap berwarna perak lumayan besar dari balik punggung tegap jongin._

 _'_ _Whu..whut?! A.. akuma? Bukan kuma tapi akuma! Akuma! Iblis! Akuma itu iblis! Arghhh.. ja..jadi Jongin?! Hah? I..itu muncul sayap dari punggung Jongin?! Uh.. rasanya kepalaku mulai berputar-putar'. Sehun shock. Ia pucat pasi setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongin terlebih namja itu menampilkan sepasang sayap hitam kelam berkilau sambil mengepak-ngepakkannya pelan._

 _Brukkk._

 _"_ _Se, Sehunnie? Ishh.. dasar payah! Hunnie selalu saja ketiduran kalau lagi main". Gerutu Jongin sambil teringat kalau dulu saat ia dan Sehun sedang bermain bersama, Sehun selalu saja ketiduran dan berakhir dengan ia yang menunggui Sehun semalaman. "Ah, ya sudah ku bawa pergi saja sekalian, hihihi. Sehun... you're mine". Smirk._

* * *

 **Chap 2**

Setelah kejadian Sehun yang tertidur- _pingsan_ \- Jongin lalu mengambil mantel Sehun yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar Sehun, memakaikannya ke Sehun (karena Sehun hanya memakai piyama tidurnya, _kay_?). Lalu menggendong Sehun kedekapannya. Menyamankan posisi Sehun lalu menuju jendela kamar. Menutup sedikit sepasang sayap kelam berkilaunya agar muat melewati jendela.

 **Jongin POV**

Sekarang aku sudah keluar dari kamar Sehun. Lewat jendela yang sama ku lewati saat aku masih kanak-kanak, yang pastinya sudah sempit untuk ku sekarang tentu saja.

Mengepakkan sepasang sayapku menyusuri langit malam bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama yang indah.

Indah. Sama seperti namja menawan yang sukses menawan hatiku dari pertama kali aku melihatnya malam bulan purnama pertama aku di perbolehkan terbang menyusuri dunia manusia. Namja yang ku impi-impikan itu kini sudah berada di dekapanku sekarang. Mata seindah pelanginya masih tertutup rapat.

Ah. Ia tidak berubah. Tetap Sehun-ku yang mempesona. Dia masih manis dan menggemaskan. Calon pengantinku yang sempurna. Yup, benar. Pengantinku.

Nah, tadi kau tidak berpikir aku polos kan karena menyebut Sehun ketiduran? Hahaha.. _Hell_ , aku sudah dewasa sekarang, tadi aku hanya akting _guys_ kkk~

 **Jongin POV End.**

* * *

Jongin terus saja terbang dengan irama pelan mengikuti hembusan angin yang mengiring menuju dunia-nya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tengah senang sekarang karena senyum- _ani_ -seringaian tampannya tidak lepas daritadi dari bibir sexynya. Sesekali ia bersenandung menemani irama kepakkan sayapnya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sekarang sedang mengernyit di dalam – _pingsan_ -nya.

'Tidak.. tidak mungkin Jongin adalah _akuma_. _Akuma_ itu kan iblis. Iblis! Iblis itu kan jahat kata eomma. Andwaeeee, cepat bangunkan Sehunnie dari mimpi buruk ini eomma~ huhuhu. Tapi bukankah ini Jongin. Masa Jongin jahat? Jongin kan menemani hunnie bermain dulu. Hiks, hunnie mohon mimpi ini cepat berakhir! Jongin tidak mungkin iblis!'

Sehun _shock_.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak akan shock jika berada diposisi Sehun.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Jongin baru muncul tadi. Tubuh ideal, wajah tampan, dan sepasang sayap indah dipunggung tegapnya! Sayap! Sehun pingsan dan menganggap semuanya tadi adalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Sekarang, ia terlihat mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua mata indahnya. Setelah kedua matanya terbuka sempurna, yang ia lihat adalah Jongin yang menggendongnya _bridal style_ dan hamparan langit malam.

Jongin yang memandang kedepan tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah bangun dan terlihat pucat pasi sekarang.

"Aaaaaaa... ternyata hunnie tidak bermimpi! Eommaaaaa~~ Ughh, lepaskan hunnie! Lepaskan! Huhuhu.."

Sehun meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin. Membuat Jongin oleng. Hampir membuatnya melepaskan Sehun.

"Bahaya, Sehun! Coba lihatlah ke bawah! Kau mau jatuh, eoh?" Fiuhh, Jongin lega Sehun sudah tidak bergerak-gerak lagi. Sedangkan Sehun, ia sedang menatap kaget. Jongin terbang tinggi sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh langsingnya jika terjatuh dan menghantam rimbunnya pepohonan di bawah sana.

Oh, dan lihatlah apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebuah kota di atas awan yang mengambang dengan danau yang sangat sangat luas dibawahnya. Danau yang di kelilingi pepohonan lebat dan gunung. Di tengah-tengah danau tersebut, ada sebuah istana megah yang bangunannya berwarna abu-abu, merah, serta hitam yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Terlihat ada pelapis transparan setengah lingkaran yang melindungi daerah istana itu. Yang pasti, terdapat dua buah bulan purnama di atasnya sekarang!

"O..od..odiseo?"

Jongin melihat Sehun yang bertanya padanya dengan tergagap dengan mata yang masih meneliti kota dihadapannya.

"Mmm.. ini adalah tempat tinggalku Sehunnie"

"Te..tempat apa ini Jongin? Kenapa a..aneh sekali!" pekik Sehun.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau hunnie"

 _Tap._

Jongin menapakkan kakinya ke salah satu balkon istana. Sepasang sayapnya telah kembali menghilang. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang di dominasi warna merah _maroon_ dan hitam.

"Pangeran Jongin sudah pulang!"

'Eehh, pa..pangeran? Pangeran Jongin?!'Ucap Sehun dalam hati setengah tidak percaya.

"Pangeran, pangeran membawa siapa?"

"Huaaaa! Makhluk apa itu Jongin! Itu bukan manusia! Makhluk aneh itu bisa bicara Jongin!" Sehun terkejut dan memeluk Jongin-ia masih berada di gendongan Jongin, _kay_?- menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Ughh, mereka yang menyambut Jongin tadi begitu aneh dan bukan lah manusia. Tapi, makhluk-makhluk aneh kecil yang melayang-layang. Ada kucing hitam bersayap kelelawar, ada makhluk yang tidak Sehun tau apa itu dengan mata satu dan bertanduk, anjing yang terbang dengan telinganya, lalu ada peri kecil bertanduk merah yang cantik.

"Ahaha, jangan takut hunnie. Mereka semua ini adalah anak buahku"

Jongin menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya kemudian mengusak rambut Sehun pelan. "Anak buah ya" Sehun bergumam, tangan kanannya lalu menggenggam lengan Jongin. Ia masih takut melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Nde. Ini adalah dunia sihir hunnie. Sekarang, kita sedang menginjak istana iblis. Kerajaan iblis. Salah satu dari beberapa kerajaan yang ada di dunia sihir ini. Jadi, kau harus terbiasa melihat yang aneh-aneh disini. Makhluk-makhluknya, istana di atas danau, kota di atas awan, dua buah bulan purnama, cuacanya, kegiatannya, dan masih banyak lainnya yang aneh menurutmu hunnie" Karena melihat Sehun yang diam saja dengan wajah bingung dan kening yang berkerut, Jongin meneruskan ucapannya.

"Appa ku raja iblis dan eomma ku ratu iblis di dunia sihir ini hunnie" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menatap mata Sehun yang mengerjab penuh tanya. "Dan aku, adalah pangeran iblis. Nah, nanti kalau kita sudah menikah. Aku akan jadi raja baru untuk menggantikan appa dan kau, Sehunnie, akan jadi ratu baru untuk menggantikan eomma"

"Menikah? Siapa yang menikah? Jongin dan aku? Ja, jadi ratu iblis?! Aku ini namja Jongin, masa jadi ratu?!"

"Hu-um, Sehunnie mau kan? Karena hunnie adalah pendampingku tidak mungkin kan hunnie juga di panggil Raja hahaha jadi hunnie akan panggil Ratu" Jongin tersenyum tampan dan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah Sehun yang pucat pasi, mengalihkan pandangan darinya, dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Apa Sehun menolaknya?

Apa Sehun tidak ingin bersama dengannya lagi?

Hey, ia sudah sekian lama menunggu untuk mengatakan ini pada Sehun! Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh di tolak.

Kepala Jongin berkecamuk menunggu Sehun mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Ia diam. Menatap punggung sempit Sehun yang membelakanginya

"Jongin, kita baru saja bertemu tadi setelah sekian lama. Kau yakin ingin mengajakku menikah begitu saja? Dan yang pasti, aku tidak mau jadi ratu iblis!? Kata eomma iblis itu jahat dan menyeramkan nini! Bagaimana dengan ratunya?! Huhuu hunnie bahkan takut dengan hantu~ masa hunnie nanti akan jadi ratu iblis sih! Jangan-jangan nanti muka hunnie jadi jelek dan menyeramkan lagi!? Tidak mau~~~"

Ah.

 _What?!_

Jadi, itu yang Sehun pikirkan?

Iblis itu jahat. Hmm itu sih sudah pasti. Tapi kan tidak sampai membunuh juga. Jadi, menurutnya masih aman.

 _Whut!_ Iblis itu jelek dan menyeramkan? Heol~ Lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan dengan rahang tegas ini. Eommanya cantik. Appa dan sepupu-sepupu nya juga banyak yang tampan. Gen dari keluarga kerajaan sepertinya tidak main-main _okay_! Kau juga harus tau, Iblis juga kadang sangat memerlukan paras yang oke _guys_. Kau pikir bagaimana cara merayu dan menjerumuskan manusia-manusia dengan otak dangkal itu kelembah dosa~ Hah. Yah, ada juga sih iblis yang jelek.

Untuk menyeramkan, hmm..itu sih tergantung emosi si iblis.

Sehun masih menggerutu tentang iblis yang ia tau dari eommanya dan betapa ia takut dengan makhluk bernama hantu yang ia kira sama saja dengan bangsa iblis, sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh. Sehun begitu lugu, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Ia seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal umurnya sudah menginjak 17 tahun 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Ehem, Sehun" Panggilan Jongin menghentikan gerutuan Sehun. Ia memandang ke arah Jongin yang sekarang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sehun, iblis itu tidak semuanya jahat. Juga, tidak semuanya jelek. Menurut hunnie, apa aku jahat dan jelek?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya refleks. Jongin tidak jahat, ia sangat baik pada Sehun dulu. Jelek? Tidak! Jongin bahkan sangat tampan!

"Nah, jadi tidak semua yang hunnie katakan tentang iblis itu benar. Hunnie kan belum tahu dan melihatnya sendiri. Lagipula hunnie tidak usah khawatir, disini tidak hanya ada iblis saja. Disini ada kerajaan penyihir, kerajaan peri, kerajaan pegasus, dan lainnya "

"A..ah Jongin benar juga" Sehun pikir tidak ada salahnya kan melihat-lihat dunia sihir ini dulu dan mengetahui bagaimana disini, yah apalagi iblis? Hiii apa yang dia pikirkan!

"Sehun, kau mau kan jadi pengantinku? Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus memberimu ciuman terlebih dahulu"

"Hah? Ci..ciuman?!" Sehun tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang Jongin katakan tadi karena ia sibuk melamun. Tapi, ciuman!? Yang benar saja! Bibirnya masih perawan eh perjaka!

"Nde~ Ratu iblis di dunia sihir, haruslah berasal dari dunia sihir dan kaum iblis juga. Berhubung hunnie bukan dari dunia ini dan hanya manusia biasa, maka hunnie harus aku beri ciuman dulu" Jelas Jongin pada Sehun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Ssstt.. Kalau hunnie berciuman dengan pangeran iblis sepertiku, hunnie akan menjadi iblis juga. Iblis akan hidup abadi. Kita bisa hidup disini bersama selamanya hunnie, bahagia, dan mempunyai banyak anak yang lucu. Kau mau kan?" Ucap Jongin. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun.

'A..aku jadi iblis? Ratu iblis? Tunggu dulu. Hunnie tidak mau! Punya banyak anak? Yang benar saja!' Rutuk Sehun dalam hati seraya menutup matanya rapat dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"Guk..guk!" Tiba-tiba ada suara anjing.

"Pangeran, disini masih ada kami, bukan hanya kalian saja"

Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya. Menoleh kaget ke arah anak buahnya. Ah, ia lupa kalau anak buahnya masih berada di ruangan ini juga! Tertawa garing lalu menjauh dari Sehun. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Nnn..hunnie, sepertinya aku akan keluar sebentar. Hunnie disini saja dulu. Ah, ini adalah kamarku. Anggap saja kamar sendiri ne?" Jongin mendekati pintu besar berwarna hitam kelam dengan ukiran 'PRINCE KAI' di tengah-tengah pintu. Mengiring anak buahnya sekalian untuk keluar kamarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi"

"Yah, ciumannya tidak jadi ya pangeran"

"Nanggung sekali pangeran~" Gerutuan anak buah Jongin yang kecewa tidak jadi menyaksikan _live kissing_ pangeran mereka.

 _Blamm._

Debuman pintu yang tertutup rapat menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia berlari cepat ke arah pintu kamar.

"Jongin! Jongin buka pintunya! Ughh jangan tinggalkan hunnie! Jongin!" Sehun berteriak sambil mencoba membuka pintu yang terkunci rapat tersebut.

"Huhuhu Jongin kenapa mengunci hunnie. Hunnie takut sendirian disini huhu Jongin buka!"

Sehun memang takut di kamar kamar Jongin saja sudah berwarna _maroon_ dan hitam. Belum lagi lukisan-lukisan dan patung aneh yang terpajang di kamar ini. Hiiii Sehun bergidik ngeri saat netra indahnya menangkap ada pajangan tengkorak.

"Aaaaa Jongin! Hunnie takut, keluarkan hunnie huhuhu. Lagipula hunnie tidak mau jadi ratu iblis! Huhuhu eomma~ Nini akan menarik hunnie jadi iblis, hunnie tidak mau huhu~" Sehun berteriak sedih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena rasa takut.

"Meong, ternyata begitu ya"

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara mengeong tadi.

"Ku..kucing kelelawar!" Pekik Sehun.

"Aissh meong~ Aku ini kucing iblis meong~ Kenalkan, namaku Luhan meong~"

"Kucing iblis? Luhan? Mmm.. Bukannya tadi kalian keluar bersama Jongin?" Tanya Sehun heran dan masih merasa takut. Apalagi yang dihadapannya ini kucing hitam (yang katanya membawa sial), bersayap kelelawar, dan terbang.

"Meong~ tadi aku bersembunyi karena penasaran denganmu meong~ Aku merasa aneh sekali saat pangeran membawamu yang manusia biasa dan ternyata akan di jadikannya pengantinnya meong~ Aneh juga kalau ada namja manusia biasa yang mau menikah dengan bangsa iblis" Jelas Luhan si kucing hitam pada Sehun yang menatap penasaran.

"Kalau Sehun mau pulang ke dunia Sehun gampang kok!"

"Hahh? Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya Luhan?! Hunnie takut disini, hunnie mau pulang!" Ucap Sehun semangat mendekati kucing terbang itu dan menatapnya berbinar. Hilang sudah rasa takutnya pada kucing ini.

"Ku bawa saja Sehun kabur hihihihihi"

"Kabur?!" Pekik Sehun.

* * *

Jongin duduk di singgasana nya sambil menyesap pelan secangkir teh yang terbuat dari bunga yang tumbuh di pedalaman hutan kematian.

Otaknya kini memutar ulang kejadian ia dulu dengan Sehun.

 **Flashback**

 _Waktu itu hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 7. Bertepatan pada malam bulan purnama indah yang bersinar terang menyinari dunia sihir juga dunia manusia. Pada malam itu juga Jongin kecil yang sudah menginjak umur dimana seorang iblis telah legal untuk menjamah dunia manusia bisa turun dari dunia sihir untuk melihat-lihat bagaimana dunia manusia itu._

 _Setelah mengadakan pesta yang di hadiri bangsa dunia sihir dari beragam kerajaan, Jongin lalu digiring ke bawah sinar bulan purnama untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan sayapnya. Ya seorang iblis kerajaan akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan sepasang sayapnya tepat saat ia berusia 7 tahun._

 _Saking bersemangatnya Jongin karena telah mendapat kekuatan dan sepasang sayap hitam kelam yang indah, ia memutuskan turun ke dunia manusia saat itu juga. Raja Minho dan Ratu Taemin awalnya keberatan. Tapi karena anak mereka terus merengek, akhirnya diperbolehkan._

 _Jongin terbang melintasi langit malam sendirian. Ia tidak mau di dampingi, lagipula ia lancar saja mengepakkan sayapnya. Menyusuri dunia manusia dengan binar senang dan gumaman kekaguman karena ia baru pertama kali kesini. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir manusia-manusia itu terpekik kaget saat melihat wujudnya dengan sayap karena itu tidak mungkin. Iblis tidak akan bisa dilihat manusia jika itu bukan dari kehendak iblis itu sendiri._

 _Sesaat Jongin melongok ke arah jendela dari sebuah rumah megah yang terbuka saat ia melintas. Ia terus mengepakkan sayapnya agar tidak terjatuh. Melihat dengan binar penuh minat pada seorang bocah namja manis yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya di balik jendela itu. Jongin perlahan mendekat. Menghilangkan sayapnya dan bertengger di jendela itu. Ah, Jongin kecil sudah menemukan manusia pertama yang akan melihat wujudnya pertama kali._

 _Awalnya, Oh Sehun, bocah namja manusia itu merengek ketakutan dan mengatakan Jongin adalah hantu karena muncul tiba-tiba di jendela kamar mengagetkannya. Tapi Jongin dengan cepat berkata kalau ia bisa sulap. Haha ternyata dulu ia sangat cerdas. Untungnya Sehun yang lugu percaya dan mengatakan kalau Jongin hebat. Hey, Sehun masih berumur 6 tahun saat itu!_

 _Nah, dari malam itu, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Hanya saat malam hari. Sebetulnya, hampir tiap malam semala satu tahun itu Jongin selalu menemani Sehun bermain. Tetapi, Sehun hanya akan ingat padanya tiap malam bulan purnama saja. Hah. Itu sudah ketentuan dari appa dan eomma Jongin jika ia masih ingin bermain dengan Sehun._

 _Sampai tiba pada akhirnya Jongin harus rela berpisah dengan Sehun karena appa dan eommanya mengatakan kalau ia harus belajar menjadi seorang penerus kerajaan sihir yang kuat. Ia tidak di perbolehkan bermain lagi dengan Sehunnya karena harus fokus dengan segala pelajaran dan latihan fisik untuk mengontrol diri dan kekuatannya yang tidak main-main kejamnya._

 _Tapi, terkadang Jongin nakal dan melanggarnya. Ia sesekali datang pada Sehun saat bukan malam bulan purnama (Sehun tidak akan mengingatnya karena itu bukan malam bulan purnama). Mungkin hanya 12-20 kali dalam 1 tahun ia mendatangi Sehun. Itu berlangsung sampai umurnya menginjak 15 tahun dan Sehun berumur 14 tahun._

 _Tiga tahun ia diharuskan bersabar karena iblis dalam fase 15-18 tahun adalah masa labil iblis. Ia bisa saja melakukan hal macam-macam kepada Sehun – you know lah, hal rated M- karena hormon sialan iblisnya. Atau bisa juga ia menjerumuskan Sehunnya yang polos karena dimasa itu juga seorang iblis remaja akan nafsu-nafsunya menggoda manusia untuk melakukakan kejahatan dan terjun ke lembah dosa._

 _Jadilah, ia harus rela hanya mengawasi Sehun dari danau kecil ajaib (danau kecil biasa yang sudah di sihir oleh Ratu Peri sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya ke-15) yang terdapat di belakang istana yang dapat menampilkan apa saja yang ia ingin lihat. Keseharian Sehunnya._

 _Jongin memang sering turun ke dunia manusia untuk menguji seberapa mantap ia menjadi iblis (menggoda, menghasut, dan menggelapkan mata para manusia yang memang hatinya sudah rusak ke lembah dosa) tapi ia tidak berani berdekatan pada Sehun karena takut kelepasan._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya hari ini. Saat ia sudah berumur 18 tahun lewat. Dimana ia sudah bisa mengendalikan hormon, nafsu, juga kekuatannya. Hari dimana ia sudah di izinkan oleh appa dan eommanya untuk menjemput Sehunnya. Hari dimana Sehun memakai cincin tunangan yang ia berikan dan kembali ingat padanya karena malam kemarin ia meminta-memaksa- kepada peri mimpi agar Sehun diberikan mimpi potongan masa lalunya dengan Jongin saat perpisahan itu._

 _Jongin sangat senang akhirnya dapat berhadapan dengan Sehun lagi setelah 3 tahun lamanya. Yah, walaupun Sehun kaget dan terheran-heran kenapa baru sekarang setelah perpisahan itu melihat Jongin muncul di hadapannya lagi (well, itu kan karena Sehun tidak akan mengingat pertemuan lumayan sering mereka karena ia muncul bukan malam bulan purnama). Dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang pingsan karena Jongin yang menggunakan sedikit kekuataannya._

 _Ah, itulah rencana Jongin agar Sehun tidak terlalu susah di ajak kedunianya. Membuat Sehun pingsan. Jongin sangat tahu selama ini jika Sehun penakut dan banyak tanya kalau ia memberitahukan akan di bawa ke dunia sihir. Kekerajaan iblisnya tepatnya. Walau Sehun sebenarnya sudah lama tahu identitas Jongin yang sebenarnya karena Jongin bercerita dan berterus terang pada Sehun. Tapi sia-sia saja karena Sehun tidak dapat ingat semua itu. Jadilah, ia membawa Sehun dan menjelaskan setelahnya. Itu adalah cara terbaik. Terdengar picik memang. Well, ia seorang iblis. Jadi, wajar kan~_

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

"Pa..Pangeran!" Suara anjing yang terbang dengan telinganya –Monggu- menghentikan Jongin dari lamunannya mengingat masa lalu. Monggu terlihat ngos-ngosan menetralkan pernafasannya.

"Ada apa, Monggu?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyesap kembali tehnya.

"Gawat pangeran! Gawat! Luhan membawa calon pangeran, Sehun, pergi ke _Moonlight Forest!_ "

Jongin menyemburkan tehnya.

"A..apa! Kau serius, Monggu?!"

"Ne pangeran! Ini gawat, pangeran harus segera menyusulnya!"

Jongin termenung.

"Apa Sehunnie ingin kembali ke dunia manusia lewat gua yang ada di _Moonlight Forest_. Tapi, gua itu kan.. arrghhh SHITTT! Aku pergi, Monggu!" Ucap Jongin berlalu membentangkan sayapnya lalu terbang dengan tergesa.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Moonlight Forest**

"Uwwah! Indahnya! Pohon-pohon disini bercahaya keperakan, Luhan!" Ujar Sehun terkagum meneliti tiap sudut hutan yang pijaknya sekarang.

"Ne~ Di dalam sini ada gua yang akan menghubungkan Sehun menuju dunia manusia!"

"Benarkah?! Daebak~~ Tapi, kenapa kau membantuku, Lu?" Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menatap Luhan yang terbang di dekatnya heran.

"Eh, itu.. Habisnya aku bingung. Harusnya kan pangeran Jongin menikah dengan bangsa dunia sihir juga, terlebih iblis. Meong. Tapi, Sehun kan hanya manusia biasa dan sepertinya Sehun tidak terlalu senang disini meong" Jelas Luhan.

"Mmm.. Iya kau benar Luhan. Harusnya bukan aku yang jadi pengantin Jongin"

'Mianhae, Jonginnie. Sehun tidak bisa disini' Sesal Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya hingga sampai pada mulut gua yang di tumbuhi sulur-sulur keperakan.

"Disini guanya Meong!"

"Ah, sudah sampai ya? Jadi, aku hanya perlu masuk gua itu, Lu?"

"Ne meong~ Katanya sih hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam meong"

Sehun sudah hendak melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gua tersebut saat tiba-tiba suara teriakan Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin terlihat terbang masih agak jauh beberapa meter di atasnya.

"Kembali Sehun! Gua itu berbahaya!"

Sehun pikir Jongin hanya tidak ingin ia pergi, jadi ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Sehun hentikan! Ada naga pemakan manusia di dalam gua itu! Berhenti!" Teriakan Jongin semakin keras dan terkesan membentak.

'Ehhh, naga? Benarkan?! Huhuhu eomma hunnie takut~'

"Masa sih ada naganya pangeran?!" Pekik Luhan tak percaya.

Grek.. Grek..

Kresek.. Kresek..

"Bau yang sedap.. Bau makanan.. Hmm.. manusia.."

"SEHUNNN!"

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _How? Interesting guys?_ _Next or nah?_

 _Review juseyo~~ Let me know you viewers~_

 _Kritik dan sarannya selalu aku tunggu karena ku butuhkan untuk memperbaiki diri /sungkem/_

 _Sorry sangat lama, aku khilaf. Sorry juga sampai segitu doang! Huwee~_

* * *

Meongguxvivi : Udah jongin culik ini~

KH : Aww thnk u, iya ini aku sudah melanjutkan ya hehe

Babyosh : Njir jongin dikatain jurig kkkk~ jongin kan iblis tampan tuh~

KkmjongSehunnie : Sudah lanjut ya ini~

Pukihh : Hy, aww thnk u yah, aku juga gak tau ini akan smpe chapter berapa kkk~ aku buatnya mengalir aja hehe

BabyHunHun : Aww thnk u ya sudah mendukung~

Windanovia08 : Iya nih jongin iblis ih! Kkkk~

Song Soo Hwa : Iya nih kemaren emang fast but sekarang lama haha mian, iya nh aku terlalu menikmati jadi reader kkk~ Wah ayo km juga ngetik Kaihun! Hayoo dibawa kepelaminan tuh sm jongin kkk~

Lovekaihun : Iya sudah lanjut ya~

Hana : Kkk~ jongin hanya pura-pura polos tuh. Dibawa kabur nini ke pelaminan tuh hunnienya~

Saturn99 : Aww thnk u~ Aku memberanikan diri mulai ngetik ini hihi dengan segala pertimbangan yg ada. Ayo mulai ngetik juga! Aku akan terus lanjut sampai selesai kok. (Yah, kalau udah sibuk masuk kuliah sih akan aku sempetin juga hehe)

Yoonvi123 : Hahaha ini ff kaihun yg gaje bgt huks. Sorry baru update nih, adegan ehem nya nanti yah haha~

Reinnatanevil13 : Ahh jgn culik sehun nanti di amuk jongin lagi~ Mmm.. panggil siapa yah hehehe. Mf ya lama updatenya huks. Thnk u~

Kaihun Lovea : Iyaa tuh hunnie mahh agak budek /ditampol hunnie/ ihh jangan dong, ntar jongin ngamuk kkk~

Maibbae : Aww thnk u~ Mf ya lama, aku khilaf hukss TT

Kyungxe : Sehun mau di sekap jongin tuh hihihi jongin emang rada-rada anu... /digampar jongin/

Riribunnyhun : Kkkk sabar yah~ emang suka error gitu, aku juga sering review panjang eh ilang..huks. Kkkk~ jongin acting aja itu mah! Hihi

LittleOoh : Sudah ya~

KJIOSH : Ah gapapa kok hihi. Iya nih sehun dibawa jongin ke dunia iblis huhu. Nanti ada lagi kok uke-uke rempong itu tenang aja! Hihihi

* * *

 _Thank u yang sudah berkunjung apalagi yang sudah mau review ih^^Love sekali~  
_

 _Maaf kan aku lama sekali update nya ya /sungkem/_

 _Kalau ada salah mohon dibenarkan ya, aku masih belajar._

 _Kritik dan saran juga sangat aku butuhkan reader~_

* * *

Laff yah~

 **Salam, LangitSenja.**


End file.
